gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Nushi
Nushi was a Nevi boss in Gravity Rush, encountered at the bottom of the World Pillar in a village called Boutoume where it resided. It, for some reason, terrorized the Lost Tribe and attempted to stop them from leaving the village. History Nushi is a giant fish-like Nevi that was first shown intimidating the Lost Tribe in Boutoume, the city at the edge of the world. According to the Lost Tribe leader, Zaza, it had appeared and harassed them in the past. Kat and Raven tried defeating it the first time but were only able to drive it away for the time being. Nushi reappeared once Kat and Raven activated the Ark (with the lost children inside). Raven defended the Ark, while Kat attempted to defeat Nushi with her new vision power that allowed her to see its weaknesses. After she took out all the visibly new cores on its back and the core on the back of its head, it started to fall to the bottom but launched an extended reach attack that pulled Kat along with it. Dusty then transformed into a Panther and merged with Kat, which allowed her to break free from its grasp. Nushi, with its protective head shell partially broken, returned and tried to stop the Ark from reaching its destination, having only knocked off Kat in the process. Once Kat made it back up to Hekseville, the reoccurring Nushi was weakened by the Jellyfish (Special Forces) before being finally destroyed by Yunica, a member of the special forces unit. Appearance Nushi is a Nevi that is serpentine in its body style. Its head is completely obscured (save for its eyes) by a rocky shell that is impervious to Kat's regular attacks. Its long body is accented with 7 pairs of fins with the tapered ends made of the same rocky material as the mask, and its ends with a tassel-like tail. When under threat, Nushi will extend a set of turrets along its back between each pair of fins. Guide First Battle: Nushi will fly around within Boutoume. While it is flying, you cannot hurt it, so just try to stay close and avoid the gravity balls that it shoots at you. Every once in a while it will take a break to stop and shoot. During this time, a weak spot will appear right behind its head. Attack it during this time. After this it will repeat this process. After taking down its health it will appear dead but then come back. This time Raven comes to help, and will set up traps. As Kat you will need to distract it and wait for Raven to call you over. Once she does, go to the marker and Raven will drop a trap on Nushi, hitting its weak spot and doing a lot of damage. Repeat this until you beat it. Second Battle: After waking up from a dream that gave Kat the power to see with her "mind's eye," she can now see several weak spots on the back of Nushi that weren't there in the first battle. This is fairly straight forward as all you need to do is attack the weak spots on its back. After destroying all of these, you will be able to attack the one on the back of its head, but again, only when it stops to do its big attack. Defeat it and then you'll trigger another cutscene. Trivia * In the first game, Nushi is the only boss character that Kat fights more than once, assuming the second encounter with Raven isn't counted as a fight. * Nushi is a nickname, probably created by the Lost Tribe. The actual name of this type of Nevi is Nucago. * In the ''Raven's Choice'' DLC for Gravity Rush 2, Nushi is indirectly referenced by Sachya in the second episode; upon seeing a giant spider while traversing the Labyrinth, she remembers a scary monster in the village that the kids inhabited. While she is clearly referring to Nushi in this instance, it isn't clear how it connects to spiders. Gallery File:Nushi_(RC).png|Nushi easter egg in Raven's Choice. Category:Bosses